Fetiche de hombre
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi está desesperada. Koushiro se ha enfocado tanto en su trabajo, que parece olvidado por completo que ella existe. Mimi, decide un plan para atraerlo y que recuerde que ella existe. Feliz cumpleaños, Jackilyn.
Sigo con los mishiros retados por su cumpleaños =D ¡Felicidades!

* * *

Su reto fue el siguiente en el foro proyecto 1-8

Basado en la imagen de portada.

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Fetiche de hombre.

 **Pareja:** Mishiro.

 **Ranking:** M

 **Género** : Romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC... Fetiche...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Fetiche de hombre** º

..

.

Mimi lo vio salir de la casa con enfado. Koushiro estaba frustrado consigo mismo, tanto y tan agotado del trabajo, que no tenía tiempo para ella si quiera. Había fingido estar dormida, cara a la pared en la pequeña cama que compartían en aquel despacho en el que él trabajaba.

Y Koushiro ni siquiera la había arropado. ¡Ni siquiera eso!

Las cosas no iban nada bien.

Quizás era por culpa de su pijama amarillo de patitos dorados y puños verdes. Pero es que no tenía apenas ropa en aquel lugar y tras coger lo más rápido posible de sus cosas, no se había dado cuenta de la indumentaria.

¿Acaso era poco sexy para él?

—A lo mejor solo está cansado. Koushiro es sumamente despistado, eso ya lo sabemos.

Mimi había recurrido a Sora y Hikari. Ambas chicas tenían una suerte de camión con sus respectivos novios. Sora manipulaba a Taichi como quería y Hikari solo necesitaba mirar a la cara a Takeru para saber qué pensaba o qué travesura iba a hacer.

Pero ella… Koushiro era encontrarse con su mirada, sonrojarse y mirar de nuevo al ordenador.

—A veces creo que si me disfrazara de ordenador, me tocaría mejor.

Sora le dio una palmadita en el hombro. No había nada peor que una mujer frustrada sexualmente.

Repentinamente, Mimi se puso en pie y las miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

—¡Eso es!

—Dime que no vas a vestirte de ordenador— pidió Hikari sorprendida.

—No. De ordenador no. Pero, lo que es vestirme, no sé yo— canturreó.

Y ahí fue donde comenzó su plan.

Se había ido a vivir unas semanas con Koushiro a su despacho. Este contaba con una cocina bastante bien amueblada y un dormitorio para solo uno que compartían con escaso espacio. A veces, era preferible dormir en el sillón del despacho que en aquella cama.

Se levantó antes que él, con cuidado de no despertarle. Koushiro era de los que se despertaba con nada y no le interesaba. Rebuscó entre las cosas que dejara preparadas y salió a preparar el desayuno.

—

.

Koushiro se despertó cuando sonó el despertador. Estaba agotado. Llevaba trabajando demasiadas horas y el tiempo de sueño no era suficiente para que sus ojos descansaran del todo. Además, quería terminarlo lo más pronto posible para poder disfrutar de su tiempo con Mimi.

Siempre solía ser él el que se despertaba antes, pero esa mañana, ella no se encontraba en la cama. Con un nudo en la garganta, lo primero que llegó a pensar fue el miedo que siempre le acogía cuando ella llegaba tarde o no estaba: ¿Le habría dejado?

Aunque Mimi era de las que siempre tenía que salir por la puerta grande, quizás había decidido dejarle mientras dormía.

Se puso la camisa y la corbata sobre el cuello, sin preocuparse de abrocharse nada y salió al despacho. Escuchó ruido en la pequeña cocina y caminó hacia el lugar, nervioso.

Para su salvación, Mimi estaba ahí, de espaldas a él, sirviendo algo de comida en un plato que olía deliciosamente.

Suspiró aliviado y eso la alertó. Ella se volvió sonriente.

—En un momento estará el café— anunció y volvió a darle la espalda.

Koushiro notó que se apartaba el cabello solo un instante. Algo que fue suficiente para que sus ojos cansados se percataran de cierto detalle.

Mimi estaba guapísima con aquel vestido de topos, tan llamativo como seductor. Para más énfasis: no llevaba ropa interior. Su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, con lo cual, la falta de sujetador y por la forma en que la falda se amoldaba a su trasero, estaba seguro de que tampoco llevaba nada debajo. Ni siquiera un tanga. Nada.

Ella deja lo que hace, se gira y le sonríe con dulzura. Su rostro ya está comenzando a ser del color carmín cuando siente sus manos sobre su propia ropa. Recordando que no se había abrochado, suspira al notar sus dedos tirar de la camisa para cerrarla y con una lentitud insoportable, va cerrando sus botones cuando él empieza a desear que los vuelva a abrir.

Ella empieza a canturrear, tirando esa vez de su corbata.

Koushiro podía ver perfectamente la forma de sus senos, sus pezones marcarse sobre la tela. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, nervioso y apretó los puños mientras ella seguía con su tarea de vestirlo adecuadamente.

Hacía demasiado calor esa mañana.

—Listo— canturreó ella mirándole.

Dejó sus manos sobre sus pectorales, mirándole divertida. Le mordió la mandíbula y chupó.

—Buenos días.

—B-buenos días— saludó expulsando aire por la nariz.

Si lo pensaba bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevada desatendiendo a su novia?

Mimi le dio la espalda y esa forma de menear las caderas se lo respondió. Entre el trabajo y demás, no habían tenido un momento juntos desde hacía un mes o más.

Suspiró ruidosamente por la nariz, acercándose a ella de espaldas. Sintió la calidez de su piel desnuda incluso por encima de su camisa.

—¿Koushiro? — cuestionó ella.

Dio un respingo cuando rozó su cadera contra ella en un logrado intento de hacerla sentir como estaba. Ella enrojeció de puro júbilo. Echó los brazos hacia atrás, enredándolos en su cuello y cabellos.

—Vaya. Creo que el desayuno va a tener que esperar.

Y se dio la vuelta, dejando que él la cargara contra la encimera.

—

.

—Estás brillante— opinó Sora llevándose una taza de té a la boca mientras miraba a Mimi. Hikari asintió para darle la razón.

Mimi se sentía brillante, no solo estaba. Su trampa había dado unos frutos más increíbles de lo que pensaba.

—Soy una mujer satisfecha finalmente— ronroneó en voz baja—. Koushiro tiene cierto fetiche con que no lleve ropa. Se pone como un toro— canturreó.

Ambas chiquillas suspiraron. Mimi caminó satisfecha hacia el despacho de su novio con una bandeja con té para él. Al darse la vuelta, se aseguró de que notara que, nuevamente, la ropa interior faltaba en su cuerpo. El pelirrojo casi derramó el té sobre el teclado.

Sora y Hikari ocultaron una sonrisa cómplice. Y Mimi, sí. Mimi estaba radiante.

 **FIN**

 **26 DE MARZO DEL 2016**


End file.
